Junie Harper
Junie Harper is a character in the sixteenth episode of King of the Hill titled "Hilloween" , which first aired October 17, 1997. She serves as the episode's main antagonist. Beliefs She was a very religious woman who hated Halloween, calling it a "Satanist holiday". She spreads her beliefs to Luanne, causing her to think that Hank was a Satanist. Junie accuses the "Satanists" of killing her cat, when in truth she herself killed it, after accidently running it over with her car. She claims that Halloween is a "religious" holiday. Junie thought that anyone who celebrated it would go to Hell, and tried to ban it from Arlen. She is successful, and a curfew is put in place on Halloween night. She also tried to make Bobby join her "Hallelujah Club" despite going against her own curfew. She is also shown to be a cat person as she has a cat as well as a clock shaped like one too. Description At a Youth Fellowship meeting, Harper is introduced as a new member of the church that has made herself known by writing letters, complaining, and threatening people. She starts off by quizzing the people in the meeting about Halloween related items. Luanne answers her questions right away putting her in the good graces of Harper. Harper continues teaching the people in the meeting on how evil Halloween is, thus they shouldn't celebrate it. Luanne goes over to Harper's house telling her that her uncle didn't believe her about what she learned about Halloween. Harper mentions that she is doing a Hallelujah House during Halloween to combat the Haunted Houses. Luanne tells Harper that Hank is doing a Haunted House for Tom Landry Middle School. Harper complains to Principle Moss that leads to Hank and the fellas not doing the Haunted House anymore. Hanks and Bobby decide to prank Harper's house by toilet papering her house. Unfortunately Bobby destroys her birdhouse which causes Harper to come outside. She gets in her car trying and starts chasing Bobby and Hank. Unbeknownst to her, her cat Joshua was under the car and she ran him over. She comes close of catching up with Bobby and Hank but they are able to hop the fence, but not before she can look get a good look at Bobby. She and a police man go over to their house where Bobby admits that they were at Harper's house earlier tonight. Harper puts the blame on the parents for raising him lacking any Anti-Christian values. Peggy becomes offended at her comment promoting Hank to kick her out of the house. At a city hall meeting Harper claims that Satanists came and attacked her. Her prove of this is her dead cat, which she bought in a lunchbox pail. This claim provokes the city council to cancel Halloween by placing a curfew. Luanne drops off Bobby at Harper's Hallelujah House. The Hallelujah House comprises of Harper having scenes depicting the dangers of premarital sex and degrading evolution. At the end of the Hallelujah House Harper among other people of the church are trying to get the children to sign up for the Hallelujah Club Pledge. Bobby signs up for the club, seemingly because he wants another brownie. Hank and the other parents show up at Harper's house showing the kids that Halloween is fun. Harper and Hank get into an argument trying to make Bobby get on their side. Harper tells him that on her side is Heaven while Hanks says there's candy on his. Bobby yells at both of them to be quite. He decides that he wants to be with his dad and leaves with Hank. The rest of the parents pick up their children from Harper's house preparing to go celebrate Halloween. A defeated Harper yells at them as they go on the sinner path saying that there is more heaven for her then. Gallery candy or hell.jpg Appearances * Season 2 ** ''Hilloween'' Category:Villains Category:Females Category:One Time Characters Category:Characters